Keep Safe
by Harlequintic
Summary: "I came all this way to find the girl that I love, and I'm going to make sure no one does any harm to her while I am still breathing." After the ESP was contained, a new enemy comes after Mikan and, without her Alice, she has to depend on those around her to keep her safe. But...has her Alice really disappeared? Starting off right after the end of the 179th chapter M for sex later
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?!" Mikan was on her feet in seconds, bumping the table and causing her bowl to lunge across the room. They all watched it, waiting for the sound of the crash to reach their ears, but it never came.

Instead, the bowl stopped in midair, slowly traveling back down onto the table in front of Mikan. This would have been a surprise to any normal person, but seated around the table were all people who had the great power of Alice's.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! BE CAREFUL WITH MY DISHES!" An older, bald man shrieked, out of his spot and repeatedly smacking Mikan's head with a pair of chopsticks. Mikan tried to shield herself from the attacks, jutting out her lip at her grandfather.

"I'm sorry Jii-chan! I'm sorry! At least Tsubasa-senpai saved it!" She drawled helplessly, nursing the bump that had miraculously appeared on her head. The men around the table all gave each other looks.

_She hasn't changed a bit._

"Are you serious, Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan had returned to her seat, squished between Natsume and Ruka. Jii-chan had apologized for the lack of space, but Narumi had disregarded it, saying that they would have fit comfortably four years ago, when all the younger men hadn't grown as tall or as many muscles…

"Ah, well…yes." Tsubasa mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and giving a small smile when Tono and Narumi wolf-whistled.

"Wow! You and Misaki are engaged!" Stars popped into Mikan's eyes as she let her mind wander through images of Misaki in a big, white gown, holding a flower bouquet and walking down an aisle towards Tsubasa.

"Well, I had to beat you two at _something_." Tsubasa gave a grin towards Natsume and Mikan as Tono laughed, slapping him on the back and muttering something along the lines of, "You're in trouble, now." Mikan blushed a light pink, nervously staring into her bowl instead of meeting anyone's eyes.

"Already beat you, Baldie." Natsume grunted, casually taking a sip of his tea and leaning back. Around the table, all the older men's jaw's dropped. Of course, Ruka, Tsubasa and Tono had already heard of Natsume and Mikan's engagement through Alice stones. The others were more than surprised, eyes going from Natsume to Mikan, waiting.

One old man didn't need any answer, immediately coming nose-to-nose with Natsume. Jii-chan had his eyes squinted in suspicion, while Natsume had a similar look, with one brow raised in question. The tension stirred as everyone watched the scene, mouths hanging open like suffocating fish.

"What?" Natsume inquired after a long silence. Jii-chan came closer, squinting his eyes even more as if he was looking straight into Natsume's soul.

"Are you a good boy?" Jii-chan questioned, pursing his lips and seeming to focus all his strength to find his answer in Natsume's red eyes. Some of the weight on Mikan lifted, knowing that Jii-chan was just looking out for her. She smiled through the immense heat that had blossomed all over her face, turning towards the two, ready to tell Jii-chan of course he was a good boy. He treated her with kindness - most of the time - he was always there for her - unless he felt that he would make things worse - no matter what his reason was, he had always given her love…

"No." Natsume barked, leaning away from Jii-chan's following eyes. The dramatic bunch around the table nearly fell over from Natsume's response, slapping their palms to their face's. Mikan's cheeks took on a whole new shade of deep red, turning back and forth from Jii-chan to Natsume. She tried to speak but all the humility had made her lose her voice and nothing but squeaks would come from her mouth.

"If you're not a good boy, then I'm not handing my Mikan over to you!" Jii-chan announced, giving a triumphant 'humph' as he crossed his arms over his chest. Just like before, Natsume practically mimicked the pose, crossing his arm and legs.

'_They almost look like they could be related.' _Was the thought in everyone's heads. Mikan's mind reeled as she thought of the future, - as in the next hour or so when she would return to the academy - and Jii-chan hanging onto her leg, trying to stop her from going with that 'bad man'.

Mikan grabbed onto the end of Natsume's shirt, tugging a little to get his attention. The dark-haired man peeked at her through the corner of his eye, then fully turned his head to see all of her. Her face was beet red, mixed with nervousness and pleading. Between the look in her eyes and her bottom lip she was biting, Natsume gave a deep sigh and turned back to Jii-chan.

"I love her." He professed, his hard stare fixed onto the elderly man.

"I have for a long time. I came all this way to find the girl that I love, and I'm going to make sure no one does any harm to her while I am still breathing." Mikan flinched at the last line while Tono, Narumi and Tsubasa shared wary glances, one whispering to the others, "Wasn't that a little too much?"

Even after Natsume's speech, Jii-chan stared back and the room fell into silence again. The silence lasted for a couple days, Mikan thought. At least it felt that way.

Eventually, Jii-chan relaxed and smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Then, I give you my blessing!" The men and Mikan once again nearly hit the floor.

_It was that easy?! Don't you care about my age, Jii-chan?! I'm only sixteen! _Mikan thought, gaping at her grandfather while a drop of sweat slid down her forehead. Though, their engagement wasn't an official one, and they weren't going to _marry _anytime soon…

Mikan was distracted from her thoughts when she felt an arm snake around her waist, suddenly being pulled tight against Natsume's body. She looked up at him, wondering why he would do something like this in front of everyone…then she saw his face.

He was looking down at her, ash brows raised above the dark red eyes that Mikan thought she saw sparkle a little, but could have been her imagination. It was Natsume after all.

Then again, she rarely saw her Natsume with such an affectionate smile on his face like the one he wore now. Looking down at Mikan, holding her tightly to his side and wearing a smile full of warmth and love, Mikan felt that strange flurry in her stomach. She never knew if she was supposed to laugh or throw up when the commotion inside her happened, but she decided on the former.

Her smile shined bright like it always did and infected everyone around the table. Within a few seconds, they were all grinning like goof balls, laughter bubbling up from everyone until Mikan had tears streaming down her face.

Something inside herself reminded her that she should free up a place in her heart so she could take this moment and tuck it away forever. For now, everything was perfect. Just bright sunshine, happiness and love.

But, of course, Mikan knew she wasn't in a fairytale. Even if she was, this wasn't the end of the story. There wouldn't be a happy ending. Not for a long, long time, at least.

Even then. All she could do was hope.

~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:_A_:.:_L_:.:_I_:.:_C_:.:_E_:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:_A_:.:_L_:.:_I_:.:_C_:.:_E_:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~

"They've got her?" A high voice asked the man sitting at the computer.

"Affirmative. The subject is in custody and en route to the academy," The man at the computer spoke into a walkie talkie, not waiting for an answer. Instead, he set the device on the table and swiveled around to face the woman behind him.

"Yes, they found her on a beach. A group of men tried to kidnap her, but it seems one of the academy's own was disguised as her friend…" The man looked past the woman, immersed in his thoughts. He had become somewhat…engrossed with the subject in question. After countless hours of studying not just her abilities and her history, but her face, her movements, the faces of those she was close to. Nothing was as interesting or time-consuming as staring at the footage they had of Mikan Sakura using her nullification abilities, or using any number of Alice's she might have inserted into herself.

Then there was that brave sensibility of hers, that way she seemed to shine when she smiled, that rather appealing face she made when she cried. That face…he liked most to see that tear-soaked face. He wanted to see it much, much more…

"Are the rumors true?" The woman spoke, breaking him away from his greedy thoughts. He looked up to her, feeling nothing for the average appearance she bore, and looked away.

"Yes. The rumors have been confirmed by an outside ally…

Mikan Sakura still has her Alice capability."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank you, unjuinwonderland for being the first to review. And more! Much love. :) )**

"Al~right everyone! Time to head out!" Narumi rose from his seat, turning to help Jii-chan up and thanking him for the food. Of course, Jii-chan being the grandfather Mikan always knew, swatted Narumi away and was at Mikan's side in seconds.

"My dearest granddaughter, will you be gone for a very long time again?" He cried, grabbing both Mikan's hands in his and holding them tight. Mikan's eyes watered as she thought of how long she might be at the academy. It was bittersweet…a reunion with all of her eternal friends from her stolen memories, yet leaving her Jii-chan again to fend for himself again…

"Oh, Jii-chan…I'll try to visit. And I'll send you letters!" Mikan grinned at him, feeling her chest swell from the love of her grandfather-

"No, don't come back for awhile! Maybe my dishes will be safe, then! You better send money in those letters to pay back your broken dish debt!" Jii-chan had the chopsticks out again, giving the brunette girl's head a beating. Mikan blanched, whining for Jii-chan to stop and skittering away from him, outside to be protected by Narumi.

Jii-chan slowly made his way back to the front door as Mikan sulked in Narumi's arms, but he looked back once. His eyebrows had knitted together as he looked at each of the men he was leaving his granddaughter to run off with.

"Mikan…this is what you really want, right?" Mikan looked up at Jii-chan, seeing his wrinkled face full of worry.

"These are the people from your recovered memories…these are the ones that you wished to be with so deeply that you cried longingly for them, even though you could not remember them. So you will be safe with them…" Jii-chan searched her face for an answer to a question that he didn't even ask.

Mikan wanted to run to Jii-chan and hug him tight. To thank him for everything he's done so far and tell him she loved him. But, that would make it too much like a goodbye. So, she wore the bright smile that always gave everyone so much courage and hope and waved to her grandfather.

"Don't worry, Jii-chan! They will take care of me! I will come back good as new, some time! I love you, Jii-chan!" She didn't really know how much she said as she was ushered in the car. She still had her hand up in a wave as they drove away. As Jii-chan disappeared from view the farther they went down the road, Mikan settled her hands in her lap and looked down.

She wouldn't cry. She didn't need to. She would see Jii-chan again soon, and everything would be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen this time around…

A deep voice cleared their throat somewhere next to her and she looked up…

"WAH!" Mikan yelped, realizing she was squished into the backseat of a car between Natsume and Ruka, just like the table at Jii-chan's house. Except, this time, Natsume's face was inches away from hers, maroon meeting mahogany as his eyes searched her face.

"You've remembered me for nearly three hours now and I haven't gotten a single kiss." Natsume said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at Mikan and curling one finger as if asking her to come closer. Mikan's face was on fire instantly, her mouth agape as she shook her head back and forth.

"N-no way! Were in a car with everyone!" She shouted, using one hand on Natsume's chest to push him away as he got closer.

"What? You found someone new? I just want one kiss…" Mikan realized as Natsume grabbed one of her wrists that his new body was massive. Practically towered over her! She had no chance of over-powering him and their car was speeding down the road, so no chance of running away.

As Natsume inched closer and closer to Mikan, the brunette tried her best to push him off…when she felt her elbow hit something firm, somewhat squishy…

"Ouch…" Ruka mumbled, rubbing the spot on his stomach where Mikan's elbow had made contact.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! I'm so sorry…" The girl gasped, turning to the blonde and laying her hand over his in apology. The scrawl of blush that appeared on Ruka's cheeks was barely noticeable, though his awkward smile gave away his embarrassment.

"It's no problem, Sakura. But, you know…" A mischievous grin that wasn't usual for Ruka emerged onto his lips. Mikan tilted her head, wondering how much these boys might've change while she was gone.

"You could always give me a kiss. I never got one back since the Christmas party." He gave a little laugh, tilting his head like Mikan's and still managing to look like an angel. Mikan's mouth fell open again, her head swiveling to both the boys she was sandwiched between.

_Ruka-pyon?! You're supposed to be the good one! _The girl thought, bringing her knees up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible as she let her boiling blood simmer down.

"C'mon brats! Don't mess with Mikan so much when we just got her back!" Tsubasa complained from the passenger seat, giving Ruka and Natsume pointed looks. Natsume rolled his eyes and gave Tsubasa's seat a kick. Tsubasa turned and gave Natsume the finger, which the boy responded to by lighting Tsubasa's sleeve on fire.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here, do you want to die?!" Tono exclaimed from the driver's seat, making an irritated noise as he sped up. The scolding made everyone quiet, only the sounds of the tires and the engines could be heard. Mikan listened to the breaths of the two boys closest to her. It was a relaxing sound, she was so excited just to hear their simple noises that she felt ridiculous…

"Besides, I get the first kiss from Mikan." Tono grumbled, breaking Mikan's train of thought.

"EH?!" She hollered, her skin turning deep pink just like before. Then again, she couldn't help but laugh. Especially as Natsume lit Tono's hair on fire, Ruka kicking the back of his seat, both causing Tono to swerve all over the road. Then, Tsubasa on the side of the incident, turning fully around in his seat and yelling at the younger two that they were going to get a beating.

They may have changed on the outside, and maybe a _little _on the inside. But, they were still the same people. The same friends she left at the academy those four years ago. They were still those people that she loved from the very bottom of her heart.

**Meanwhile in car NumberTwo…**

"Goshima-san, do you see that or have I gone crazy?" Narumi wondered aloud, wearing a worried smile as he gestured towards the car that held his students veering in and out of lanes rather dangerously.

"Yes, I see it Sensei! It looks like there's some commotion going on in the car…" Goshima nodded, his hand on his chin as he watched the car thoughtfully.

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed all those boys to ride together." Narumi sighed, letting out a little nervous laugh and scratching the top of his head, wondering if he should call Tono and tell him to pull over for the sake of all the other drivers on the road…

_~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:A:.:L:.:I:.:C:.:E:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:A:.:L:.:I:.:C:.:E:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~_

"Sakura…Sakura, we're here. It's time to wake up…"

_We're…here? Where's here? I'm too sleepy to ask out loud…_

"Wow, she must have really been tired! She won't wake up even if you shake her."

"Pinch her nose! Ha ha ha!"

_I know you guys…you guys are what fills my head and my heart. Ugh my head…it's so cloudy. Full of these new thoughts…_

"Don't touch her, Perverted Beard Old Man. Let her sleep…"

"Perverted Beard? How can a beard be perverted?!"

"Your's is."

"You're just jealous because you can't grow one yet… - ouch!"

_Someone is…who is picking me up? I can barely feel it…feels like I'm floating. Maybe I am floating…I feel free!_

"Mmf…I can…fly." Mikan mumbled sleepily, starting to come into consciousness. There were chuckles around her and she tried to find the source, but her eyes were so blurry when she opened them that she could only see dark blobs. She blinked a few times until the haziness in her brown eyes were clear. The first thing she saw was the face of whoever it was that carried her sleeping body out of the car…

"Hey lazy. Are you awake yet? You're too heavy." Natsume grunted, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at Mikan.

"Well then let me down, idiot! I can walk!" Mikan scowled at the boy, kicking her legs until Natsume not-so-gently set her on the ground.

"The memories returning to your mind must have taken all of your energy. You slept for a long time." Narumi explained, gesturing to the moon slowly rising and ruffling her hair like he used to do when she was a kid. Mikan nodded to show she understood, but she wasn't really listening. She was gazing at the buildings that made up Alice Academy in complete awe. Everything that had been re-built looked just like it always had. The memories she held in so many of those buildings weren't very important, or very many, but they were all so special. And if everything hadn't happened the way it had, she would have never met the people that were around her. Before she could stop them, she had a few little tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks. _It's been so long…_

"Sakura…don't cry." Ruka was at her side, his arm slung around her shoulders and the pad of his thumb brushing tears from her face. She tried to wipe the tears on her own, but she realized her free hand was preoccupied with Natsume's. And his grip was hard, as if he was afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry…I keep crying like I'm still a little kid. I'm just…I'm so happy to be back to the academy. And to be around everyone I love!" Mikan sniffled, smiling at the men as Ruka dried the last of her fallen tears.

Suddenly, she was lifted into the air again. Except, this time it was Tono. He spun her around once and looked up at her with a big grin, causing her shocked expression to melt into a smile that matched his.

"You're just like that bratty little Mikan I used to know! Except you've gotten a little taller and a lot prettier!" He laughed, setting her down on the ground and giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Don't worry if you cry or feel like a little kid. That just means that you didn't change inside even though the academy tried to change you! They stole your memories and you still got them back and became your old self…Also, you've grown and you're still light as a feather…Natsume must be too weak if he thinks you're heavy." Tono whispered the last part in her ear, making her laugh aloud and more worries to disappear. That is, until Natsume came up behind Tono and gave the back of his head a good punch.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tono called after him as he started towards the Middle School dorms.

As they walked, Narumi explained how the High School Principal and the other school officials had advised himself and the others to come pick up Mikan from the outside world and bring her back to the academy.

"They didn't give me much of an explanation…mostly just something about 'Mikan's own safety'. So, if it's about your safety, you know I came as soon as I could!" Narumi winked at her before continuing.

"The HSP - well, your uncle - said that he will see you first thing tomorrow. He knew we wouldn't be back until late, so I guess he decided that you could spend the night catching up with friends and getting a good rest. We're all so happy you're back, Mikan." Narumi finished with a sigh of content and a warm smile on his face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Mikan's ear.

Mikan returned the smile, thinking of all her old friends who were in the dorms at this moment. Except for one. One very, very important friend.

_I can't think about it now or I'll cry even more…_ The brunette thought, taking that very special friend thought and locking it into a drawer in her mind. She'd hide the key from herself until it was time to get it…until she was ready to handle the situation with more strength than she could muster anytime soon.

"Wait, Mikan's never lived in the Middle School dorms, right? So her old room won't be there…where is she going to sleep?" Tsubasa asked the question that had been on Mikan's mind. But, she didn't ask. And anyone who knew the boys that surrounded her at the very moment would already know the answer as to why she _didn't _ask.

"Well, in mine, of course! We used to sleep together, before! Remember, Mikan-chan?" Narumi gave off another one of those warm smiles. Accompanied with his offer to sleep in his bed, the smile gave off a rather creepy feeling.

"No, that's too weird! She can share my bed, tonight! I'll sleep on the floor, even." Tono declared, attempting to wrap his arm around her when she suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, creepy perverted old guys. Don't touch my girl." Natsume had dragged her away and fit her into the crook of his arm, staring down both Narumi and Tono with fire in his eyes. The two older men raised their hands in surrender, backing off with a laugh.

"Alright, brats. See you, tomorrow." Tsubasa winked and saluting the three youngest as he took off. Tono simply smiled and managed to give Mikan's nose a little poke without spontaneously combusting. Narumi smiled, as well, waving a little as he walked towards the main building.

"Get lot's of rest Mikan-chan! I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight everyone!" Mikan called after her saviors-of-the-day. She absently wondered when Goshima had made his leave, but didn't think too much about it. Natsume's hand went from her shoulder, trailing down her arm until he had her hand once again. The simple movement made goose bumps explode all the way to her shoulder blades. She shivered a little, glancing at Ruka to see if he had noticed.

He, of course, was watching her every move. Mikan tried to smile but her lips didn't lift enough. It was more of a straight line than a curvy smile.

"Are you nervous, Sakura-chan?" Ruka questioned, dipping down so that he could be at level with her. She hadn't remembered his hair being quite that long. Long enough to brush so casually into his bright, blue eyes if he leaned a certain way. Natsume's hair was much the same, maybe a little longer than Ruka's and, of course. You could see deep, dark red eyes behind Natsume's hair. These two…growing up really made them…handsome men. Mikan gulped.

"N-no! I'm more excited than nervous! I guess, maybe, a little of both!" A flustered little giggle escaped her lips when she realized she didn't make much sense. She was really nervous. Worried that her friends had forgotten about her, or weren't the same…

Mikan gasped when she felt Ruka close his fingers around her other hand. He gave her a sweet smile, glancing for a brief second at Natsume, then pulling her towards the door to the dorms. He put his free hand on the handle but didn't open the door.

"It's alright, Sakura! We'll do it, all three of us. We can do it together." The blonde said, but was looking at Natsume as he said the words. Mikan watched the two of them look at each other for what felt like a long time. Then, Natsume shook his head and the girl could have sworn she saw a smirk on his lips.

"Okay, Ruka…" He said. Putting his hand on tops of Ruka's and pushing the door open wide…

**Next chapter: Reunion of eternal friends! But where is Mikan's best friend?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keeps my hopes high for the story, which makes for quicker updates! I'm really very sorry for any mistake I've made so far! (Or in the future!) Trying to get back into the swing of Fanfiction…**

**On to the reunion!) **

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ /\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Inside the dorms, Mikan held onto the hands of Natsume and Ruka tight enough to hurt her own hands. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, she felt like she might faint.

"Sakura…?" The brunette looked up to Ruka, instantly changing her worried expression to a smile.

"What is it, Ruka-pyon?" Seconds passed as Ruka stared at her in silence, then turned to Natsume with a laugh.

"She's the same as always…except a little more like you. She doesn't want to worry anyone, so she doesn't tell anyone about what is troubling her." The blonde explained over Mikan's head, an amused smile on his face. Mikan frowned and turned to the other man her hand was attached to.

Natsume was listening, though he was watching the ground. He looked like he was thinking about what his friend said, then looked up at Ruka. There could have been a silent conversation, but Mikan couldn't tell. She was still nervously thinking about how close they were to her old friends and, with a few flights of stairs, they would be in arm's reach. She shook a little.

Natsume huffed a sigh and Mikan looked back up to him with a questioning look. He shrugged, turning his gaze to Mikan.

"Why are you so worried, idiot?" His eyes were narrowed in that way he always did, asking more with his eyes than he was with his mouth. Mikan's lips pursed as she looked away from the two, thinking of what to say. She already knew her worries were silly…but that was the whole reason she was nervous, wasn't it? Her worries were silly unless they were real…if these eternal friends of hers had changed, or they looked at her with a condescending gaze, like she was an alien, like she had changed, her fears would be true.

Mikan's train of thought derailed when she felt an odd feeling on her left hand. She looked down to see Natsume's thumb trailing over her skin, back and forth, leaving a little patch of goose bumps.

"Don't be nervous…everything will be fine." Natsume muttered under his breath, his head inclined towards her, but his eyes looking forward. Mikan's heart started a new beat, rather than pumping like a jackhammer, it was a steady rhythm of strong thuds. It was is if she could feel the blood soar to every part of her body each time her heart beat.

They traveled in silence for the rest of the long hallway towards the stairwell. When they got to the door, Ruka opened it with his freehand and Natsume held it open, waiting. Mikan tried to go forward, and both boys smacked into the wall. The brunette yelped and stepped back, glancing at the hands that were glued to hers, then up to the men that the hands belonged to.

Both Ruka and Natsume were staring at her in silence. Natsume's expression holding an impatient look, one eyebrow raised, like usual. Where Ruka's face was mostly blank besides the ghost of a smile on his lips. Mikan's mind was vacant as she looked from one boy to the other, then the stairwell just past the small doorway…

_Oh! _The burnette thought, biting her lip and glancing once again at the hands she held.

_They want me to…choose? _Mikan thought silently for a few minutes, wondering what all this was about. These boys had changed…were they silently fighting over her? Mikan felt heat creep up into her cheeks and she rolled her eyes, slipping her hands from both the boys' at the same time, marching up the stairs by herself with new found confidence. Or maybe it was defiance.

"S-Sakura!" Ruka panted, both him and Natsume on her heels.

"Hey Potato Patch! You shouldn't walk upstairs with men behind you." Natsume barked, hooking his finger on the end of her skirt and giving a little tug. Mikan whirled around, glaring at Natsume with her hands protecting her skirt.

"T-They aren't potatoes!" She shouted, placing one hand on her cheek to feel the immense warmth.

"They sure look like potatoes." Natsume mumbled, taking one more peek at her skirt before passing her on the stairs. Ruka followed suit, giving Mikan an embarrassed smile. He was blushing nearly as much as she was.

"They're PUMPKINS!" Mikan fumed, stomping up the stairs with the boys.

"Why pumpkins? It's not even Halloween." Natsume teased, reaching the landing and going through the door.

"Stop looking! Never look again!" Mikan yelled, bypassing Ruka through the door and bawling up her fists to give Natsume a good beating…

There was a couple gasps from somewhere around them, though Mikan didn't really hear it, since she was preoccupied with punching the perverted Natsume as he pinched her cheek.

"Mikan-chan!" A high voice erupted the mostly-quiet hallway. Mikan turned to see Anna and Nonoko bounding towards her. As they crashed into her, arms around her and crying faces on her shoulders, her heart swelled so much she thought it might burst. Tears instantly filled her eyes and streaked down her face as she hugged the two back.

The hallway was suddenly abuzz with whispers and chants of "Mikan's back!" Some Mikan recognized, some she didn't. Either way, hands held hers, rubbed her back, her head, her arm… there were hugs coming from everywhere and shouts of joy. Even the robot from the elementary dorms, Takahashi Oba-san was there amongst the cluster. Though, she was mostly trying to get everyone back in bed.

"It's been YEARS, IDIOT!" A loud, obnoxious voice came from behind her, something smacking her on the head. Mikan fell on her butt from surprise, rubbing her head and looking up to find Sumire holding her fist up and a grinning Kokoro at her side.

"Permy! So…pretty!" Mikan exclaimed, staring in awe at the girl. She had grown taller than Mikan and her hair was to her shoulders. Her eyes were fierce but they were bigger and more beautiful. At least in Mikan's eyes.

"Don't call me that stupid name, you brat! Where have you been all these years?! We all thought you would come back sooner!" Sumire crossed her arms grudgingly, turning her head and sticking her nose in the air.

"I-I'm sorry everyone! My memories were stolen and I had no idea! But, I did remember you!" Mikan said, standing and looking sincerely at all the faces around her. Sumire inclined a brow and looked back at the brunette.

"And how did you _possibly _remember us if you had no memory, hm?" She questioned, scowling. Mikan smiled and put her hand on Sumire's arm, resulting in a disgusted look from Sumire.

"When me and Jii-chan would go out to look at the snow, or when I would walk home from school I would stare out into the sea for a long time! Usually I would cry without knowing why I had tears…but sometimes I would think about it and wonder _who_ I lost when I lost my memories. So, even though I didn't know who it was or where they were in my memory, I knew why I was so lost! I was without the people I loved the most!" Mikan beamed at everyone as they "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed. She looked back at Sumire and felt her heart do a pitter-patter motion.

Sumire had tears shining in her eyes and her eyebrows had knitted together. She still had the same defiant stance with her arms crossed and her legs locked in place, but her face betrayed whatever it was she was feeling.

"Y-you idiot. That does-doesn't mean you remembered me!" Sumire hiccupped. Within a blink of an eye, the girls were embracing and crying into each other's shirts.

"You're a real idiot." Sumire sniffled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Permy." Mikan whispered back, still smiling through the tears she had let loose. They were happy tears, of course.

"M-Mikan-chan?" Mikan let go of Sumire long enough to turn to a new voice. A voice she used to know, belonging to a boy that she used to be taller than.

"Iinchou!" The brunette exclaimed, grabbing both the boys hands and looking up at him. He towered over her, just like the rest of the boys!

"You're taller than Natsume!" She exclaimed thoughtlessly, imagining Natsume standing next to Yuu, being maybe a head shorter than the class president.

"Oh, uh well maybe! You've gotten so pretty, Mikan-chan!" Yuu smiled encouragingly and Mikan gave a thanking smile back. A murmur went through the throng of students agreeing with Yuu's compliment. With one "She's still ugly as ever." from Sumire, though she was still trying to mop up her tears.

Mikan blushed again, only a little pink highlighting her cheeks, as she smiled and thanked everyone. Boys she could only recognize because they were at the academy as long as she had been, started giving her winks and smiles, motioning for her to come and talk to them. Ever the oblivious, Mikan started towards a couple of nice-looking boys, when someone suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back.

She fell against something warm and firm, and she looked up to see who had pulled her hair and give them a piece of her mind…

"Mine." Natsume grunted, encasing Mikan in his arms and resting his chin on the top of her head. Mikan wouldn't be surprised if her entire body turned the color of Natsume's Alice stone.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" Sumire was at it again, suddenly becoming much bigger than anything, fire seemed to light up her eyes and trails of steam shot out of her ears. But the act was out like a light as she changed characters. Suddenly, she was on the floor in a tattered dress, a lone spotlight shone on her as she reached out one hand toward Natsume.

"Natsume-kun you…you'd really pick this whiny brat over me…?" Her reaching hand became a weak fist that she pressed to her heart and let herself fall sideways onto the floor of the hallway. Mikan's inner theaters drmatics had disappeared and there was only awkward silence left.

" 'I wonder what she would do if she knew how many times Natsume and me kissed?' Is what Sakura-san is thinking." Kokoro added helpfully, grinning from ear to ear like always. Sumire's mouth was wide open, her eyes just as wide and no noise coming from her.

Mikan started it off. Well, really, it was Natsume. He may not have looked it, but their bodies were so close together that Mikan could feel him shaking against her. His laughter reverberated into her, which infected everyone around them until all of Mikan's closest friends were kneeling down, trying to take a breath through all of the rib-cracking laughter.

Natsume had started it and was the first to sober up, re-adjusting their position so that his chin was rested on Mikan's shoulder instead. It surprised her more than she let on, how open Natsume was being and how easily everyone had accepted it. Besides Sumire, of course. She smiled happily, watching as everyone tried to get a hold on themselves. Her sigh of content turned into a yawn and she gingerly wrapped her arms around the arms that surrounded her. The man that was wrapped around her turned his head slightly, just enough to have his nose graze her cheek.

"You're still worn out. You should go to bed." He commanded, his breath brushing against her neck. Mikan shivered and shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. I still - " Yawn. " - haven't gotten to see all of my friends. I still need to see Nobara-chan and…" Mikan realized with a jolt that someone was missing.

_Permy's right! I'm a real idiot! _She thought, standing straighter and looking through the sea of faces. Her face had lost all color and her stomach was doing a flip-flop. The commotion was nothing like the butterflies that wracked her abdomen when Natsume…was Natsume.

"Mikan?" Natsume whispered, feeling her nails dig into his arm and her head lower.

"Where's Hotaru?" The room and all of it's happiness and noise was immediately silenced. No one dare even move, just stared at Mikan or let their eyes wander between her dearest friends for the answers.

"M-Mikan?" Anna and her long mane of hair stepped up, tilting her head to see the brunette's face.

"Mikan-chan are you alright?"

"Where is Hotaru?" She asked desperately, lifting her head back up with tears in her eyes. She had felt something hurt in her heart each time she smiled…her heart was the only thing that could actually remember all the people she loved. Her mind was no good keeping her memories.

"Mikan-chan…we don't know where Imai-san is…" Yuu explained, a miserable expression painted behind his glasses.

"They say she went somewhere with her brother, but they haven't returned. That's all we know." Yuu closed his eyes and looked down. Instead of silence, there were murmured rumors throughout the hall. Mikan couldn't hear anything except blood rushing through her ears. Hotaru…her brother…haven't returned?

Big tears silently fell from Mikan's eyes. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pressed into a hard, white line. She couldn't speak. If she tried, she'd either burst into sobs or start shouting.

_Hotaru…Hotaru…where are you? Where have you been for four years?!_

The reality of her best friend being gone for that long with no information about where she was, if she was alright…if she was still_ alive_…

Something inside Mikan snapped and she fell into a dead-girl-walking state. She couldn't react, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move until Natsume pushed her along. Just breathe.

Mikan could hear someone dismissing all the students, urging them to go back to bed and leave her alone. Her eyes were blurred and all the faces she saw were warped. Someone was calling her name in a worried voice.

She didn't know how long it was, but she made it to a dark room that Natsume let her into and let go, turning to the half-open door to Ruka.

"I have the ear pieces…maybe it would help?" Ruka's voice…

"Are you kidding? It would make everything worse." Natsume's…

"You're right, it's a stupid idea." Deep sigh…

"I'll take care of her, Ruka. Don't worry. Get some sleep." Humorless laughter…

"Yeah, right. The girl I love is broken and crying from the loss of her best friend and you are taking her into your room." Deep sigh again…

"Ruka…"

"It's alright Natsume. I won't stop fighting. Even after these years, I won't give up. Especially if she is in so much pain, she can't handle it, I will make sure I am there to make her smile, again." Scoff…

"I thought you told me to go with her? That we belong together? That I should be the one that sees her smile?"

"I never said anything about me _not _seeing it, did I? Actually…" Steps away from the door…the voice was farther away…

"I think we both deserve her. Goodnight." Silence…

Mikan let Natsume cart her around as he pleased. Sitting on the bed and waiting as he went to the bathroom and came out in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He offered her an old, smaller set but, when she stared straight ahead without a word, he sighed and threw them back into his drawer. He came over to her and sat on the bed, his elbow rested on his knee and his cheek in his hand. He simply watched her for a long time, waiting for her to say something.

The hysteria of the situation had faded, but Mikan was lost in her thoughts. There were too many possibilities, too many outcomes, too many assumptions that were driving Mikan to the brink. Hotaru had to be okay…it was Hotaru! Nothing could ever hurt Hotaru.

A hand enveloped one of hers and Mikan looked into Natsume's eyes. His eyes held some kind of emotion that Mikan couldn't pick out. Though she could tell from the way he frowned that he wanted to say something. The longer she looked at his piercing eyes, the more her eyes filled up with fresh tears.

"Natsume!" She cried, letting herself fall into his arms and onto his chest, his back hitting the bed at the same time. She cried and cried into his chest, clutching his shirt. His hand rubbed her back, ran through her hair…it seemed like he was trying anything to make it better.

He apologized. Over and over again, just repeating the same two words as he held her close. Mikan didn't know how long they laid there. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been half the night. She couldn't remember much. Just draining out every last tear she had, then turning to Natsume's sleeping face and letting her fingertips glide against his cheek.

If she didn't have these eternal friends, even if one of the most important ones was missing, she knew she wouldn't be where she was now. She'd be at home, with Jii-chan. Or, more likely, she'd be dead. She needed her friends. All of them.

_I will find you Hotaru. Wait for me._


	4. Author's Note

**(A/N: Sorry to disappoint so soon! I'm going on a three-day trip to California. I will be back the 23****rd****, but most likely won't have a new chapter up until the 24****th****/25****th****. So sorry to my fans! But, thank you for all the support so far! Your reviews really encourage me to write more! (: Thank you to all of you for sticking by me this far, and hopefully much longer in the future. ;) Much love, Harlequintic.)**


End file.
